Holding the Green Light
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una Tierra Paralela donde Barbara Gordon es elegida como Guardiana de los Linterna Verde en lugar de Hal Jordan. Pairing: Barbara/Arisia, Yuri. No Apto para menores de 16 años. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

.

"**Holding the Green Light"**

.

'**DC Elseworlds'**

.

***Barbara Gordon se convierte en Linterna Verde en lugar de Hal Jordan.**

.

*Los Personajes no me pertenecen sino a DC Comics y yo lo hago por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

Creado, editado y finalizado: 06-10-2012

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

La noche que el maniático The Joker atacó su hogar fue la pesadilla personificada. Ese psícópata y su novia Harley Queen les parecieron divertidos con tal de molestar a Batman.

En el ataque su amado padre murió, su madrastra también y ella quedó parapléjica. La única buena noticia es que su madre y su hermano no se encontraban en Gotham porque tras la separación, ellos decidieron mudarse a Coast City pero permaneció en la Gotham.

Barbara revivía aquella pesadilla casi todas las noches, al menos mientras sus problemas físicos permanecieron.

También tuvo que abandonar sus tareas como Batgirl. A ella no le agradó para nada pero sabía que Batman tenía razón y su reemplazo, aunque con ciertos problemas cumplía bastante bien con las expectativas de todos.

Sin embargo, Barbara se sentía inútil y aburrida. Ella quería contribuir a la causa contra el crimen pero tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Le tomaría unos cuantos meses pero finalmente gracias a una gran fuente de inspiración es que se le ocurrió el como.

Y así es como nació Oracle y los Birds of Prey.

Barbara aprovecharía sus habilidades al máximo y aún restringida a la silla de ruedas, pudo armar uno de los mejores equipos de calle para combatir el crimen.

Su éxito fue tal que incluso el mismo Batman estaba impresionado y todos sabían que eso no era fácil de conseguir.

Al principio solo contaba con la ayuda de Huntress y Black Canary y aunque tanto Helena como Dinah realizaban excelente trabajo, había ocasiones donde se veía obligada a recurrir a antiguos aliados como Batman o su ex, el reconocido héroe de Bludhaven Nightwing.

Al cabo del tiempo, Big Barda, Power Girl y una reformada Poison Ivy se les unieron al equipo.

Uno que probó ser extraño, sobretodo con el reclutamiento de la antigua criminal, pero que mejoró enormemente el funcionamiento del mismo.

Obviamente tuvo sus dificultades. Convencer a Batman de Pamela era algo complicado pero lo logró. Barbara se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Sin embargo no sabría que prontamente su destino cambiaría para siempre.

Todo comenzó cuando los doctores le avisaron que milagrosamente sus piernas se recuperarían.

Barbara no podía creerlo y sus amigas y compañeras tampoco

Al término de un año, ya se encontraba en el ruedo nuevamente pero con un nuevo dilema.

¿Qué hacer?

Barbara no se sentía capaz de seguir como Oracle ya que al recuperar sus piernas, sentía que esa etapa había terminado y también dejó las Birds of Prey en manos de Dinah a quien consideraba la más capaz para manejar las situaciones y al equipo.

Tampoco podía regresar a ser Batgirl por respeto y Batwoman no sería ni de broma. A otro con esa identidad.

Justamente es que decidió viajar. Barbara aprovechó el viaje hacia Coast City para ello y ver si el visitar a sus familiares restantes le daría una idea de cómo proseguir en su carrera como heroína.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Mientras Barbara se dirigía hacia Coast City, la nave de Abin Sur se encontraba entrando en la atmósfera de la Tierra. Pronto se estrellaría en las afueras de la Base Militar Edwards de Coast City y elegiría a Barbara Gordon como su sucesor para el enigmático anillo de los Green Lantern que nunca antes había escogido a un terrícola.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Abin Sur sabía que al tomar la misión se arriesgaba en grande. Sin embargo, siempre había sido leal a los Corps a pesar de su impertinencia, algo que incluso Sinestro se lo había notado en ocasiones. Su misión consistía en localizar y capturar a Kanjar Ro. Un viejo enemigo de los Linterna de quien se sospechaba que estaba en contacto con el elemento amarillo. Salvo los Guardianes, Salaak, Sinestro y él mismo, nadie más sabía al respecto. A pesar de no compartir mucho la idea de mantener oculto semejante información, Sinestro había convencido a todos por el bien del grupo. Sus deducciones acerca de un posible traidor eran más que plausibles, después de todo, era cuasi imposible que Kanjar Ro consiguiera sus propósitos sin ayuda interna y por ello se había ofrecido.

Esto hacía casi una semana y aunque había localizado al enemigo, todavía no había encontrado nada. Kanja Ro estaba bien custodiado y sus conversaciones espiadas todavía no habían podido revelarle nada que le fuese útil. De hecho, todo hasta el momento había resultado frustrante.

Luego vino lo inevitable, Abin Sur logró lo conseguido. El elemento amarillo ya estaba ubicado y tras conseguir escuchar los planes que tenían, no podía creerlo pero tras todos estos años de investigación, no podía evitar el sentir que era un desarrollo casi obvio. Abin Sur a lo largo de los años había descubierto más colores en el espectro además del verde. El violeta para el amor, el azul para la esperanza, el índigo para la compasión, el naranja para la avaricia y el rojo para la ira. Si a estos colores se le suman el verde de la voluntad, era lógico el pensar que todos los linterna o al menos los anillos formaban parte de algo más grande. Todavía no había descubierto la función del amarillo, pero obviamente no significaba nada bueno. Después de todo de alguna forma, cada color en su conjunto formaba una especie de balance en el espectro. Lo intrigante de la cuestión es el porque los Guardianes no dijeron nada.

Respecto a los Guardianes, aunque Abin Sur los respetaba y la misión que encomendaban, a veces sentía que actuaban fuera de la empatía de los vivos. Tal vez por ello el proyecto Manhunter había fracasado y el porque del no hablar de la Blackest Night. Un secreto tras otro. Misterios sin resolver y él tenía que resolverlo. Estaba decidido a ello ya que en el fondo sabía que el conocimiento al respecto podía salvar a sus compañeros y a sus protegidos.

Sin embargo, nunca llegaría a completar sus objetivos. Un poderoso ataque que no alcanzó a sentir hasta muy tarde, atravesó su pecho y lo hirió gravemente. Luego sonó una especia de alarma y los sirvientes de Kanja Ro comenzaron a perseguirlo. Una dificultosa tarea de escape pero inútil al final teniendo en cuenta que según su anillo, su muerte se aproximaba ferozmente.

Abin Sur logró pilotar su nave por unas cuantas horas y mantenerse vivo para tratar de informar a sus compañeros y superiores. Cuando ya perdido sus perseguidores y casi exhausto decidió aterrizar forzosamente en el planeta Tierra el cual no había visitado en mucho tiempo.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano sobrevivió al inminente choque yantes de morir esperó a su sucesor. El anillo ya había recibido la tarea de búsqueda y para su suerte la misión fue exitosa. Jamás en sus sueños había esperado que un terrícola ocupase su puesto. Quienquiera que sea le esperaría una vida difícil en los Corps, después de todo, su mala reputación es notoria a través de la galaxia.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Barbara no no podía creerlo, hace un rato se encontraba conduciendo por las afueras de la ciudad en una tarde espléndida y pronto pudo ver lo más increíble del mundo, y eso tenía que ser grande luego de todo lo visto a través de sus ojos en Gotham.

La destrucción del vehículo aéreo y el fuego llamaron poderosamente la atención pero lo más impactante fue al alienígena apoyado contra una roca y respirando dificultosamente para vivir. El extraño ser no podía ser de este planeta, su piel rosada y sus extrañas facciones no dejaban de asombrar a Gordon pero su vestimenta también le llamó la atención. Los colores y el símbolo, tal como lo había notado en su mente a medida que lo aproximaban al lugar del choque. Sin duda alguna, todo estaba relacionado.

Luego vino la voz. Trataba de explicar algo importante pero el asombro de Barbara no le permitía entenderle nada.

"_Espera un momento"_. El alienígena le hablaba en su propia lengua. _"Mi hora ha llegado, así que seré breve"_.

"_Hablas mi idioma"_. Barbara realmente estaba intrigada. _"No, el anillo lo hace"_. Ahora si no podía salir de su asombro.

"_Escúchame bien, ahora que estoy a punto de morir, hay necesidad de un sucesor y mi anillo te ha encontrado. Guíate por valentía y sin miedo. Nunca pierdas el objetivo". Abin Sur murmuraba exhalando bocanadas de sangre a lo último. "Ahora que eres un Linterna Verde, tu objetivo es el de ser un protector del Universo. Los Guardianes vendrán te buscaran y te asignarán un guía. Igual debes tener cuidado, hay cuestiones más allá de lo normal que deberás darte cuenta por tus instintos y recuerda, el juramento del hombre sin miedo prevalecerá ante aquello que trata de infundir el terror en los demás seres vivos"_. Luego de esas palabras y ante la mirada atónita de Barbara Gordon, Abin Sur se despedía del mundo de los vivos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Barbara Gordon se envolvió nuevamente en la luz verde y el extraño traje que portaba el alien fallecido ahora era de ella. Aunque más bien un uniforme idéntico que indicaba su nueva pertenencia.

Barbara Gordon contemplaba su nueva situación y no lo pudo evitar. _"¿Qué rayos está pasando?"_.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Barbara se despertó rápidamente. Nuevamente había tenido la pesadilla sobre sus orígenes como Green Lantern. Lo raro es que ya habían pasado casi diez años de ello.

Barbar giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y pudo ver como su compañera y amante Arisia Rrab dormía placidamente y al parecer sin haberle afectado su repentino despertar.

Hablando de Arisia, Barbara no podía evitar el sentir como se había desarrollado su relación.

Poco después de la obtención del anillo de Abin Sur y su entrenamiento con el Linterna estrella Thall Sinestro, a Barbara se le asignó la experimentada Arisa Rrab como compañera para patrullar el sector del Universo correspondiente.

Ellas se hicieron amigas rápidamente y se complementaban excelentemente. La reputación de Barbara subía a pesar de ser humana, algo no muy bien visto entre otras especies.

Luego vino la traición de Sinestro y la gran batalla donde finalmente Barbara pudo derrotar a su antiguo mentor justo antes que este pudiese matar a Arisia a traición.

Sinestro fue puesto como prisionero y las fuerzas de los Linternas sobrevivientes tenían que curarse de sus heridas.

Fue allí donde hablaron sobre sus sentimientos por primera vez.

Barbara se había sentido intranquila el último tiempo cuando se encontraba con Arisia y ella le había confesado lo mismo, pero en esa ocasión, prefirieron dejarlo así.

Con el correr de los años, su comportamiento el uno con la otra se hacía cada vez más evidente hasta que previa a la batalla vengativa de los Red Lantern, Barbara y Arisia decidieron sincerarse.

Sabían que había probabilidades de perecer y por ello se confrontaron la una con la otra.

Barbara estaba intranquila pero pudo observar que Arisia también lo estaba.

Las palabras no salían de la boca de ninguna pero se entendían lo que querían decir y poco a poco se acercaban sus rostros hasta que sus labios se apretaron.

Barbara sintió una sensación placentera al besar a Arisia Le recordaba a la primera vez que lo hizo y desde entonces supo que realmente amaba a su compañera.

Arisia se sentía de la misma manera.

Desde entonces siempre andaban juntas, como guardianas y como amantes. A algunos les parecía raro, a otros repugnantes. Aunque a ellas poco le importaban y a los Guardianes menos mientras no importunaran con sus deberes.

Al recordar esa mezcla de gratos y horrorosos momentos, Barbara decidió levantarse de la cama e ir al baño por unos minutos.

Había decidido despejarse un poco a ver si luego podría consolar el sueño.

Al salir del baño, fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua para luego regresar a la cama.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Arisia sentada sobre la cama, completamente despierta, desnuda y esperándola a que regresa.

"_Barb, ¿Qué sucede?"_.

"_La pesadilla otra vez"_.

Arisia se puso triste un momento pero luego una sonrisa picarona se levantó y se acercó lentamente a su novia.

"_Shh"_. Suavente, Arisia besó a Barbara en la boca quien no pudo resistir el gemido de placer que ella le provocaba y tomándola de la mano, la llevó de regreso a la cama.

Barbara y Arisia se acurrucaron y la rubia se limitó a abrazar a su amante toda la noche. Después de todo, estarían juntas siempre cuando fuese necesario.

* * *

XXX

…

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

XXX

* * *

**Bueno esto fue todo por ahora y hasta aquí llegó el One Shot que espero les haya gustado.**

**En un principio iba a poner un lemon entre Barbara y Arisia pero me arrepentí y preferí dejarlo así por las dudas si la censura del foro me lo remueve de la cuenta.**

**Respecto de los demás ongoing que tengo publicados, entre hoy a la noche (hora de Argentina) y mañana, trataré de publicar una actualización pero no les prometo nada seguro.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Adiós.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
